Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance that stores food at a low temperature.
The refrigerator has a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment. An ice making unit for making ice is installed in the refrigerator. The ice making unit is connected to a tap water source by a water supply pipe.
However, since the ice making unit makes the ice using tap water, the quality of the ice cannot meet consumer's desire. Even when the ice making unit is installed in the refrigerator, the user may not use the ice making unit if the quality of the water of an area where the refrigerator is used is not good. Therefore, when the user does not use the ice making unit, the ice making unit may become a nuisance that occupies an internal space of the refrigerator.